


Against All Odds

by baus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, M/M, can I even do that? Sorry!, fanfic of a fanfic, nothing graphic, some adult content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baus/pseuds/baus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in the universe of the fanfiction work "The Underdog" by A Dueling Heart.</p><p>In the middle of chapter 4, when Joey is in the hotel room with Kaiba. Kaiba mutters Joey's name instead of thinking it, and Joey reveals himself. What happens next?</p><p>(This probably will make much more sense if you read The Underdog first. But it will still make sense.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A Dueling Heart (ADuelingHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuelingHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Underdog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/844958) by [A Dueling Heart (ADuelingHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuelingHeart/pseuds/A%20Dueling%20Heart). 



> This is my first fanfic of any sort... I'm not even a writer, not a little bit. This has not been beta-ed, cause how do people find betas?
> 
> Sorry for playing in your sandbox Dueling Heart. I couldn't help it!

_"I want Wheeler. Fucking. Wheeler."_ Kaiba muttered under his breath, his shoulders set and rigid, thinking he was out of the blonde's earshot.

But he wasn't.

Shockwaves travelled through Joey; the mask of Katsuya discarded, he whipped his black wig off in one smooth motion. It hung limply in his hand as his red eyes bore into Kaiba's back, unable to speak for several long moments.

"And what if Wheeler was here?" Joey said in his regular voice, waiting, hoping, wishing with baited breath that Kaiba's reaction would not humiliate him further.

He suddenly found himself staring into bright blue eyes, wide with shock when the teen first whipped around, then immediately narrowed in vicious anger. Joey expected the onslaught and held his ground, waiting for the words he was sure would come.

"How. Dare. You." Kaiba spat. The realization did not take long, as all the events of Katsuya and wheeler ran through his head, meshing into one experience with one person.

His casual touches, the words, the heated glances as Katsuya - wheeler - danced and sang around him. Watching, aroused and jealous, as attention was lavished on Ericson. Was it fake? All of it? 

His eyes narrowed in anger and humiliation.

"How dare you lie", Kaiba hissed, fists clenched, approaching Joey dangerously.

He had a point, but how could Joey have not?

"How did you expect me to continue performing if you knew the truth? How do I know you won't tell everyone what I do? What reason do I have to believe you won't use all of this against me at the first opportunity?"

Joey spoke with conviction. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place - Kaiba's righteous anger at being lied to, and his inability to see how he could've acted any differently.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed even further. A barrage of retorts formed on his tongue, at the indignation of the mutt. He thought about storming out, not dealing with wheelers eyes boring into him, but realized his deal with Ericson would die and this would be completely worthless. 

"Why did you come here?"

Joey looked at him, clenching his fists. He had decided that truth would be best - no more lies, not when Kaiba had just admitted to _wanting_ him. This did not mean truth would be well received, or even easy to say. He did not know whether he was getting closer to Kaiba's statement, or shutting himself off for the rest of his life.

Joey crossed the rest of the space between them, and, steeling himself, slowly placed his hand on Kaiba's chest, expecting to get punched. The fabric was warm and he could feel a frantic heartbeat, nearly matching his own. When Kaiba didn't move, he spoke.

"Because I thought it was my only chance to be with you. You rejected Joey. If I had any chance to be with you, even just once, even as Katsuya, I needed to try."

Red eyes stared daggers into blue ones, waiting for a response. The money wasn't mentioned, though both were thinking it. Each disregarded the matter as far less important than Joeys hand still inexplicably being allowed to remain on Kaiba's chest.

Here he was, at once the indignant blonde mess that riled him up, that was so fun to taunt and to squash, that constantly came back for more. Looking at Kaiba with the red eyes of Katsuya, who had so expertly captivated him on stage. The same enigma whom he could not get out of his head for weeks on end. The same hand that had clung to his shirt before, sobbing in terror as Kaiba held him, having disposed of the attacker.

He was here. He was offering. And his hand still lay on Kaiba's chest.

"Seto."

The word roused Kaiba from his reverie. 

Katsuya had offered himself. Kaiba had laughed at him, teased him and rejected him, wanting the one he'd dwelled on instead. Joey Wheeler. And now, somehow, against all odds, it was Joey offering.

Kaiba could deny himself no longer, consequences be damned. He stepped closer, then brought a hand up to joeys chin and angled his head upwards. Flaming eyes met, Joey holding his breath at the taller teens closeness.

"If we do this, there is no going back. I don't mess around. We do this, and you are mine. Walk away now, and this night never happened. Make your choice, Joey."

Joey's choice had been made long before he knew he had a chance to make such a choice. He reached up, slowly, and pressed an uncharacteristically soft kiss to the other teen's lips.

"My choice is you, Seto Kaiba." He whispered, pulling back slightly. 

And then all hell broke loose.

Bodies pressed together, hands roaming, grabbing, holding, lips locked and tongues dancing. 

The shedding of clothes barely registered, but each new inch of skin was explored thoroughly, frantically, greedily.

The bed was soft, the covers unnecessary. The two could not get enough of each other, wanting to simultaneously touch all of the other, so engulfing was their mutual desire.

It wasn't long before they both lay sprawled on the bed, spent, satisfied and exhausted.

As they slowly drifted off to sleep, Seto threw his arm around Joey and pulled him close.

"Mine", he whispered confidently yet softly.

"Yours", Joey responded with a touch of wonder in his voice. Then he began to sing, aware of the brunette watching him as his eyes closed and he reveled in the feeling of the other's closeness. 

_I love you_  
_I've loved you all along_  
_I forgive you  
_For being away for far too long__

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and never let me go  
_Stop breathing if I can't see you anymore_ _

And with that, they slept, more soundly than either had in weeks prior. Tomorrow would bring new challenges, but for now they were safe with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos most welcome!


End file.
